Enter: Shadow Uchiha
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: Shadow Uchiha; the last female survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre wants to meet her brothers Sasuke and Itachi. She meets Sasuke, but once she meets Itachi, hell breaks lose and the Akatsuki men decide to have their way with her, while Kakashi is locked in a room and cannot do a single thing to protect her. Akatsuki / OC plus several other later on.


**A/N: **Yumie again. Gonna focus on a rather long Naruto FanFic . I know so much of this bull-shit it's not even funny. I only write about my OCs so, an OC Naruto story. With my OC going from side to side, to man to man. Smut; violence gore; detailed writing will occur. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title Name ~ Enter: Shadow Uchiha**

**Rating ~ M - X**

**Warnings ~ Rape; Smut; ****violence; gang-rape**

**Summary ~ Shadow Uchiha. No one ever thought there would be another survivor from the Uchiha massacre that Itachi did. But it seems a female survivor is actually alive. She lives her life as anyone else would. But it seems she wishes to find her brothers. She does find one, but very surprised where the other is...**

* * *

**Enter: Shadow Uchiha**

* * *

Shadow Uchiha; the younger sister to Itachi, and older sister to Sasuke; the middle child. Getting very little attention from her parents, or from her siblings. The loaner; the child who wishes she had attention she has always wanted, but it seems no one would give it to her.

The day after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, Shadow went into hiding. She did not know who did it, nor did she really care. The attention she always wanted was gone, and would never be anymore. Hiding is all she could do for the next ten years. Ten years; what a pain in the ass. Hiding, making sure no one would see her, making sure no one would know her name, making sure no one seen her face of knew who she was with. This is the story of said little girl. The only girl who survived the Uchiha Clan Massacre...

* * *

**Ten Years Into The Future**

* * *

"Come on, Naruto!" Shadow heard a females voice ring through the air as she looks up. A pink haired child was yelling at a boy with golden blonde hair. Said boy looked rather sad, but took the yelling as if he dealt with it before. The girl looked up, and spotted her; she blinked and made her way over to her and held her hand out; it seems her anger towards the boy is gone. Shadow stared at the girl and turned her head, no sounds coming from her, but said girl speaks to her with a soft voice, a voice that could be of comfort, "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Aren't you lonely?"

Shadow glared at the girl, and wondered to why her voice was so soft, and not yelling. But, she did not question the tone, and just sighed. "I'm here, because no one speaks with me. Is that good enough fer ya?"

The pink haired girl frowned and slightly glared at the tone, but the friendly look on her face came back as she held her hand out once more, and finally introduced herself. "Sakura Haruno is the name. What's yours?"

The raven haired girl stared and sighed; she hated speaking her name, but, of course she did it. She stared down and stated her name with a whisper, "...Shadow. Shadow Uchiha..."

She heard Sakura let off a gasp of surprise as the last name is very familiar to her. She spazzes and jumps around for a second and points behind her, to the calm, collected, raven haired boy with his arms crossed staring at the golden-haired boy. "Are you...! Are you related to Sasuke!?"

Sasuke? The name sounded so familiar to her. Sasuke is her younger brother. She's very surprised the girl knows of him. "...Yes, he is, why?"

"He's right over there! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Shadow stared in horror as the girl calls the name of her younger brother; he walks over, his hands in his pockets and sighs, "What is it, Sakura?" His voice having a very slight roll of the tongue as he speaks her name. Sakura points to Shadow several times and grabs onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke! She's your sister!"

Sasuke blinks as he eyes Shadow; no, Itachi killed _everyone _that night of the massacre and left no one alive. How can there be anyone else as a survivor? It's a trick. Sasuke glares at Sakura and begins to scold her, "Sakura! Why would accuse that!? I have no sister!"

Shadow flinched as she hears the words come from him; she stands up, and removes her jacket and spins around. Without a word, she points to the Uchiha Crest on the back of her shirt, symbolizing she is, indeed, with said Clan. Both Sakura and Sasuke stare at the Crest; Sasuke with his eyes wide, and Sakura speechless. Shadow turned back around and stared up, her features very similar to Sasuke. The cool, calm compose; the rather laziness in the face, and the similar hair style, only hers is parted to the side, partly covering her right eye. The silence is killing her; she sighs and makes her way pas them, but Sasuke grabs a hold of her shirt and leans to her and whispers, _"We need to talk..."_ She nods as she flags away Sakura. She is not pleased, but goes back to the golden-haired boy to gloat about another Uchiha at the Ninja Academy.

Once Sakura is gone, Sasuke pushes Shadow against the tree she was sitting at and slams his hand beside her head. She does not flinch, nor bat an eyelash at the action. Sasuke stares, still in disbelief, as he lowers his head and sighs, "...Are you really my sister, or are you a poser..?"

Shadow stares at him and blinks; with a sigh she begins to speak of what she knows to make him believe her, "...The Uchiha Clan was slaughtered by the hands of Itachi Uchiha... Our older brother. He slaughtered mother, and father, and would have gone after you and I as well, but it seems he has a heart not to kill his siblings." She stares at him, as if she is glaring daggers into his soul. "Is that good enough for you, _brother?_"

Sasuke falls silent. He does remember everything and very surprised that he did not see her after the massacre. He just nods slow and puts his head to her shoulder, showing a side that most do not see. A side of defeat; a side of weakness; a side of emotion...

She blinks as she moves her arms around him comforting him as he lets out a sigh, able to find someone who is alive and well.

The moment is soon crashed by a silver-haired man with an outfit of a Jonin rank. She stares at him. He stares back and leans down to them both and speaks to Sasuke, mostly, "Whose the girl?"

Sasuke only speaks two words to the man, "...My sister.."

The silver-haired man's eye widens as he stares at her and drags Sasuke away from her. He tells Sasuke to go make himself useful as she spoofs and walks away. She falls down into a sitting position as he squats in front of her. He speaks with a rather lazy voice, "The name is Kakashi Hatake, Jonin level Shinobi and Sensei of Team 7. Surprising to see another Uchiha at this academy. What brings you here?"

She stares at him. A Jonin..? Heh... She sighs as she speaks, "I came to the Village Hidden in the Leafs to find my brothers. It seems I found one, but, where is the other..?"

Kakashi wants to physically face-palm; he knows where Itachi is at, and knows exactly how to get there, but if he took her there, it would be an A Ranked mission. But, if he has too...

"This isn't in my nature, but I know exactly where he is, and I can take you too him; but, it'll be rather dangerous if I do. I'm not risking the team again to go to the Akatsuki so you can find Itachi."

Shadow blinks, rather surprised as she heard the name _Akatsuki._ She stares down, then stands up all of a sudden, "Take me too him, immediately."

* * *

Kakashi and Shadow left the village to find the area where the Akatsuki is located. He did not tell the Hokage, nor did he tell his team. He thought it would only take a few days, but knowing them, it may take longer...

"So, Kakashi was it? Tell me what you know about the Akatsuki."

Kakashi sighs; this is going to be a rather long explanation but it would be best to warn her of every member before they arrive. Plus, it'll make time go by faster.

"The Akatsuki has ten members, formally 11. Each member has their own powers, weaknesses, and where their from. The names are as followed. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Orichimaru, Yahiko, and yours truly, Itachi." He pauses and sighs, as he begins to explain what each of them do, for when they attack her.

"Let's begin with Deidara. An S-Rank Missing Nin from Iwagakure. Deidara is an odd one; he has mouths on the palms of his hands, and is able to use explosive clay as if it was a C4 bomb. He makes them into rather odd creatures; but don't be amused by, sometimes, the soft nature of the clay figures, they are also, very deadly. Next is Hidan, an S-Ranked Missing Nin also, but from Yugakure. He's one of the ones not to mess with. He is immortal. Killing him will not even phase him, he'll just take it and probably laugh about it. He also carries a weapon, a three-bladed scythe that is always on him and able to use very well. He is also a Jashin worshiper Once he gets enough of your blood... Let's just say the outcome isn't good."

Shadow listens as Kakashi names off, and lists each of their abilities and what to watch out for. She stares forward, and then back at him as he begins speaking once more.

"The next is Kisame Hoshigaki. Again, an S-Ranked Missing Nin, but from Kirigakure. He was also part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He carries around a rather deadly weapon; it looks funny, but it packs a punch once it strikes you. He is also Itachi's partner in crime. The next is Kakuzu, a man who is infatuated with money. An S-Ranked Missing Nin from Takigakure; he is also Hidan's partner. I... Really can't tell you much, since there really isn't much to say about him. The list goes on and on, but it seems I really don't have much time to explain, since... We are here..."

Shadow stares up at the building to where the Akatsuki is located in and sighs. She's about to finally see her brother after all these years.

Kakashi and her make their way in, somehow rather easily and they both look around; the area is empty, but it seems since there are intruders, it won't be for long.

As quick as they got in, as quick as every member of the Akatsuki surrounded them. Two of them took Kakashi away and threw him in a room, tied up, and making sure he cannot get free from any of his sly techniques. Each member then surrounds her, each giving a rather amused smirk.

The only female of the group steps forward and lifts Shadow's head up, "My, what do we have here? A pretty girl in this area? How interesting..."

The girl, also known as Konan, shoves Shadow against the wall and smiles; she soon leaves so the men can take care of her, in _anyway_ they want.

Shadow stares down the men; about half of them had the physical attractive looks, while others were just... ugly as hell...

The blonde haired man first steps forward; he holds his hands out as the tongues on his hands flick out at the sight of a woman. Deidara leans down, one side of his face covered by his bangs smirks at the girl. He moves his hand out so the hyperactive tongue flicks out and gives Shadow's cheek a lick. She lets off a scream of surprise, and horror and she gets up and tries to run away. Deidara nods to the redhead as the strings used for his puppets string out and latch onto her, and wires move around her, keeping her in place. He drags her back, her body flush against the cold puppet man as she stares up at him. His eyes lazy, calm, relaxed. His voice is rather calm, and mesmerizing as he speaks two words to her, "Hello, there."

She blinks as the soft voice catches her off guard; a silver-haired male with the triple-bladed scythe approaches her. His grin sadistic, and evil. As the red-head named Sasori keeps her in place, the man known as Hidan puts the cold, blood-red blade of his Scythe to her neck and runs it down; the sound of clothes ripping from her body is heard through the quiet area as the blade cuts through the top half of her clothes. His smirk turns more devilish as he parts the torn clothing so he can get a look at the Akatsuki's new toy.

Shadow stares down, not making eye contact, only watching as her clothing is torn from her body from the sadistic mind of the male in front of her. Sasori pulls a string as her head snaps up, having it crack slightly from the sudden movement as her eyes widen; she stares at the attractive silver-haired man in front of her. Her eyes move over his face, and down to his half exposed chest, full of what seems like gash marks. Hidan smirks to her and leans back, "Heh. You like what you see, you little bitch?"

She turns her head to the side at the rather vogue speech he used but sighs, not answering his question. Hidan scoffs and turns away from her, to let someone else take over.

And there he was. The raven haired man with the face of no emotion approaches her. His eyes cold with pure hate, his body showing no emotion at all. His blood-red Mangekyo Sharingan eyes pierce though, and to her soul which makes her shiver to the though of what he's thinking now. He leans forward, knowing exactly who she is, as his voice is as cold as the emotion on his face, "Long time to see... _sister."_

Everyone's eyes in the area fall onto Itachi. Their all fucking around with his little sister and had no idea of it. But it seems Itachi knows who she is and has not forgotten. A man with an orange, spiky hair-do steps forward and sighs, "Itachi. This is your sister?"

Itachi nods, and looks back at Pein, "But, I don't accept her as one, since, neither Sasuke or her mean anything to me. I'd rather kill them, then think of them as family."

Hidan bursts into laughter, "Kyahaha! Fuck, that's cold, Itachi, cold heated. But why the hell should I give a fuck? I don't have a heart anyway! Kyaha!"

His laughter continues on, as a masked man, known as Kakuzu slaps him on the shoulder and it calms him down right away, "Kakuzu. Nice of 'ya to finally show up, 'ya lazy fuck!"

"It's not my fault. I had to make sure no one stole my money."

"Fuck your money! We got a bitch here, that looks like she's in need of some fun! That old geezer she was with ain't gonna do it! Why not let us please 'ya, 'ey, woman!?"

Shadow stays silent; Sasori tightens the wires around her, causing it to cut into her flesh, and slight drops of blood move down and onto lower wires. Hidan looks on, and watches as she lets off a scream of pain. He laughs, enjoying the pain of others and leans forward, "So, woman. Who you want first? 'Ya got a room full of men that can give 'ya a goof fuck!"

Shadow shivers to the thought and a faint tear runs down her eyes. Itachi senses the fright, and wipes the tear from her eyes, his face still showing no emotion, "Come now, Shadow. No need to be afraid. It won't hurt."

She screams out all of a sudden and cuts the wires that's holding her in place and punches Sasori to catch him off guard. She huffs as she runs into one of the rooms, not caring whose and shuts the door, and leaning against it. As soon as she got there, Sasori appears in the room. She sighs and screams out, and tries to unlock the door. Sasori smirks softly as he grabs her and holds her, pointing to the several puppets in the room, "You want to be made into one of my puppets? It's not that hard..." Her eyes widen as she stares at the human-like puppets in the room and frowns. He lets her go pushes her onto the bed. He stands beside the bed and runs his cold, puppet-like hand up her stomach to her neck, giving a choke as she gasps soft. He smiles; Sasori then leans down, his puppet lips touching hers in an emotionless, meaningless kiss. Her eyes shoot open as she tries to push him away, but the strength of the other male is too much and she gives up.

The kiss continues; his hands roam her slim body as he sighs out, his hands resting upon one of her breasts, and giving a slight rub. Her eyes shoot open as the feel sends her into something she never felt before.

Sasori parts from the kiss, and does nothing else, surprisingly. He sits her up as he takes the rest of her ripped top off and lays it on the floor, "It seems you'd be much safer with me. This is all I want, but I'm not sure about the rest."

She frowns, then sighs; he allows her to get up and unlock the door and leave. He keeps watch just to make sure the new toy is not killed in the process of the fun.

The next to grab her was Hidan, he was also with Deidara and Hidan shoves her in his blood-infested, Jashin-marked room. She stares at the room and gets up, her top half of her body now has spots of blood on it. Hidan licks his lips as he roughly shoves her against the wall of his room, and smirks to Deidara, "Who gets 'er first?"

Deidara smirks as he nods, and makes his way over to her. He puts his hand on her neck, as the mouth on his hand begins it's work. The tongue flicks out and begins to lick her neck, as the mouth gives slight sucks; he sticks the other hand on her bare stomach, having it do the same. He stares into her eyes, as his lips suddenly crash into hers, as his body presses her more to the wall, having her loose breath, but it seems neither of the boy's care.

Once the kiss is parted, Deidara takes his hands away from her as the mouths make a sloppy pop sound as they release from her skin. He blinks and looks at the hands, "Damn. Having fun?"

The only response is the tongue flopping about as a yes. He rolls his viable eye, and nods to Hidan. He moves over to her and his triple-bladed scythe follows. One of the three blades runs down her exposed stomach, as her body reacts and gives slight twitches as the cold blood-red metal touches her. He smirks as he slightly stabs it in her stomach, having her head knock on the wall, and she groans out; he puts his hand over her mouth to silence her from any screams as the two other tips of the blade follow into her stomach, but not enough for any fatal injuries, surprisingly.

Shadow frowns as Deidara watches on, his hand-mouths acting as if their dogs in heat, wanting more of the girl. He shakes his head, and keeps watch, as her body reacts once more and gives a slight twitch, this time in pain. Hidan takes the blades out as she falls forward and onto her knees. Hidan smirks and holds her head, "Nice position, but it seems my time has run out. See you on round two! Where things get _really _freaky!"

They both let her go as she storms out of the area and into a vacant area. She falls down against the wall and begins to cry. One from being in pain, two, that her brother is in such an awful team, and three, that every man wants to rape her!

She begins to fall asleep, not even caring where it goes, not caring if she does, not caring what happens for the rest of the day, or night. She just needs some sleep...

* * *

**A/N: Haha! This is to be continued! Give me reviews. If you like it, I will continue it. If I get awful reviews, I'll put this as incomplete since no one liked it. So, give me good ones, since I still have /sooooo/ much in mind to do with this!**

**I know that it drifts off into the Akatsuki gang-rape thing, but it fits good, and I hope the characters are at least half in character. T_T. **


End file.
